Field
Aspects of the disclosed approach relate generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for managing multi-hop relay networks.
Background
In many telecommunications systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices, examples of which may include circuit switching and packet switching; the type of physical media employed for transmission, examples of which may include wired and wireless transmission media; and the set of communication protocols used, examples of which may include the Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
The devices in a wireless network may transmit/receive information between each other. Typically, however, the devices on a wireless network may have a limited transmission range. Thus, improved systems, methods, and devices for communicating in a wireless network are desired.
In accordance with common practice, some of the drawings may be simplified for clarity. Thus, the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given apparatus (e.g., device) or method. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.